


Life, going on...

by serendipityxxi



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian and Robin post 2x08 - Life in the woods and grieving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, going on...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

The afternoon had quickly given way to dusk, the sky overhead a soft bluish-purple already dotted with stars. The grass was high this close to the river, speckled with the yellow heads of primroses that slowly furled open to greet the evening. Fireflies blinked lazily and the songs of the summer forest at night - the croak of frogs, the chirp of crickets and the buzz of small insects began slowly. Marian, perched on a high boulder overlooking the river noticed none of this. She sat with her knees drawn to her chest, her arms crossed over her knees and her cheek resting on her arms. Her blue eyes gazed off into the distance unseeingly. The sound of a rain of pebbles and a cut off curse drew her out of her thoughts.

She glanced to the side to see Robin scaling the boulder from the wrong side. She'd discovered there were nice, easy hand holds on the eastern side. She didn't mention it to him though, just watched as he struggled up the rock. He fit himself against her back when he arrived, wiry legs stretched out on either side of her, his whip-strong arms drawing her back into his chest.

"I am not sorry for treating you as I would any member of my gang, Marian," he murmured into her ear and Marian stiffened. "If you want to be one of us then that's simply the way it must be. The way you acted was foolish and put us all in danger," he said. There was no malice in his words and Marian found her shame and frustration rising again.

"I don't wish to be an outlaw," she answered. "I want to go home to Knighton and live in the manor and have my father be the sheriff, and you the Lord of Locksley and King Richard to be home and everything to be right again," she confessed, pressing her head back against the side of Robin's. He kissed her very softly right over her ear through the curtain of her hair.

"We all wish that, Marian," he assured. She could feel his words rumble in his chest against her back. His arms twined around her middle making her feel safe.

She turned to look into Robin's face in the deepening twilight. "He's gone, Robin. My father is truly gone," she said, her voice cracking on the words.

"I know, Love. I'm sorry." Robin's thumb captured the tears that escaped.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without him," she confessed, the tears coming thicker now. She turned her face into his shoulder, wishing she were stronger than this. Robin tightened his hold on her, rocking her gently, not a stupid remark to be heard. He said nothing in fact, just held her while she cried. When the storm had passed he pressed his lips to her temple.

"We'll figure it out together, Marian. You're strong. You can handle this. And you're not alone," he promised.


End file.
